deserted_cryptfandomcom-20200215-history
Agrula
Agrula is a Saiyan under the command of Therma. Description Agrula is a female saiyan with long, spiky black hair. She wears white and gold female model armor with a black undersuit, white gloves and boots, gold legwarmers on one of her legs, and white kneepads. While she no longer uses it, she used to wear a red scouter. Other information Agrula employs a brutal, sometimes fighting style, making sure her opponents feel pain before she kills them. It's not uncommon for her to be caked in the blood of her foes, seeing as she prefers melee attacks over ki attacks. Her brutality isn't her only strength; should things get dicey, she can use her environment to her advantage, such as blasting the floor out from under her opponents or crushing them under an avalanche of rocks. She is good friends with Tato (and has a slight crush on him), though his softer personality compared to most other saiyans perplexes her. Much weirder in her eyes is Borega, who doesn't do much fighting at all. The two do get along, even if she's a bit jealous of the attention Tato gives to her. The same can't be said of Asuparo, who seems to treat Borega like property and Agrula like a self righteous child who can't mind her own business. His constant fights with Tato have done nothing to soften her opinion of him. Her friendship with Bursyru is just as close, if not more than her friendship with Tato. As such, He often accompanies her on missions. She gets along well with Zurukini, often trading stories of their missions with each other over a drink. This friendship also makes her a good friend with Tarnopi, whom she often spars with, and is the only person to know about her feelings towards Tato. her relationship with Parini is much rockier. The two aren't exactly enemies, but Agrula can't stand his partner, Unin, what with him being a brash, abrasive loudmouth, and considering the two are often together, this leaves no time for her and Parini to become friends. She also made enemies with Endono and his lackeys Seri and Spunich after she and Bursyru badly beat the Saiyan elite for attempting to harass them. Kills Unknown Transformations Great Ape Agrula's tail allows her to transform into an Great Ape with the help of the moon. Techniques Sonic Smasher- Agrula rushes her opponent and smashes them in the face with a double handed attack. Hyper Frenzy- Agrula attacks her opponent with such speed and ferocity as to not allow them the chance to recover. Gutter- One of Agrula's more brutal attacks, she punches into her opponent's abdomen, and pulls out their organs. Breakthrough- Possibly Agrula's most brutal attack. She launches her opponent into the air, before flying through them, splattering them all over herself and the ground. Disable- A simple yet effective attack; Agrula breaks one of her opponent's limbs with a quick and strong kick. Trivia *Agrula's name, like all Saiyans, comes from a vegetable, in this case, arugula. unknown.png|Agrula. Category:Characters Category:Able to transform Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:ManiacVulture666's characters Category:Saiyans